New World
by HoneyBearWrite
Summary: In the year 2583 a whole new genartion had formed: People are now separate in three category: Alphas, Betas and Omegas. And now after even last "normal" person had died, the nations are also affected...


_time set: 2583 AD_

 _location: Saint-Louis, France_

 _population: 3,005,243_

 _men: 2,998,789_

 _women: 6,454_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _starting Fridolin_

 _enter password_

 _password correct_

 _opening_

 _download file: new_world_2.01._

 _download complete_

 _open file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _opening file new_world_2.01._

In the year 2583 AD a whole new generation had formed. In the year 2465 a virus has broken out. It was transmitting through the air and spread worldwide, but only over the women. Nearly all the women had died, because of this epidemic. The virus infected the heart and ate it away from inside out. All of those who were infected died in less a week. The evolution formed a new generation: All people were born in one out of three groups. They can be an alpha, a beta or an omega.

Click _**here**_ to learn all about alphas

Click _**here**_ to learn all about betas

Click _**here**_ to learn all about omegas

Now all people had a soulmate, that is connect to them. If a person doesn't find his/her soulmate until age 25, he/she will get depressed, seclude and malicious. Only a few people reach age 35 without a soulmate.

Click _**here**_ to learn all about soulmates

 _download file: alpha_1.20._

 _download complete_

 _open file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _opening file alpha_1.20._

Alphas are leaders, they have the highest position in hierarchies. Most alphas work in the government, as chiefs of a company or consultant. They are rather strong and intelligent. Many of them are tall and only about 1.5% of alphas are feminine. Alphas care deeply for their families and protect them with their life. The alphas not so good qualities are, that they are irritable, easily jealous and little stubborn as soon as impatient.

Male alphas can't get pregnant and a female alpha's child will die with an instalment of 78,6%.

Relationships:

Alpha and Alpha: As long as neither of them has a soulmate two alphas can be really good friends, but if at least one of them is bound this meeting will end in a fight. Two forces collide and this will end really badly.

Alpha and Beta: An alpha and a beta can be both: a soulmate relationship or friendship. The calm and sedative character of a beta bring the hot-headed alpha down to earth. If is a friendship between alpha and beta maybe this will be lifelong. And alpha-beta family care deeply for their children, but will have sometimes a lot of fights.

Alpha and Omega: A friendship between an alpha and an omega is rather unusual. Usually this will end in a soulmate relationship. Most alphas soulmate is an omega. An alpha care deeply for an omega, no matter if is a friend or a soulmate. Alpha-omega families are friendly and caring. Almost no fights happened between these two.

 _close file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _save file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _file saved_

 _download file: beta_2._

 _download complete_

 _open file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _opening file beta_2._

Betas are thinkers, they have the second position in hierarchy. Most betas work as doctor, psychologist, teacher or lawyer. They are sedative and thoughtful. About 12% of betas are women. Betas care for their family and friends, but need their freedom. The betas not so good qualities are, that they are distant, unapproachable, a little unforgiving and a little too curious.

Male betas can get pregnant, but it is very difficult. Female Betas will get with a change of about 73% pregnant, while having unsafe sex. Children of betas will die with an instalment of 29,6%.

Relationships:

Beta and Alpha: An alpha and a beta can be both: a soulmate relationship or friendship. The calm and sedative character of a beta bring the hot-headed alpha down to earth. If is a friendship between alpha and beta maybe this will be lifelong. And alpha-beta family care deeply for their children, but will have sometimes a lot of fights.

Beta and Beta: Two betas usually form a soulmate relationship. A beta can connect themselves the best to someone who has the same interest as himself/herself. A friendship between two betas is rather strong and, like most of beta's friendship, it is odd, that it will be a long one.

Beta and Omega: The relationship between a beta and an omega is kind of like the relationship between parents and their children. The beta teaches the omega the thing the beta knows and the omega has no problem learning from him. There won't happen any kind of a romantic relationship, so this stays a friendship.

 _close file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _save file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _file saved_

 _download file: omega_2.98._

 _download complete_

 _open file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _opening file omega_2.98._

Omegas are breeders and have the last position in hierarchy. Most omegas don't work and only care for their families. It is rather unusual that an omega work outside their home. They are emotional and caring. Most women are omegas, but only about 16% of omegas are female. Omegas care very deeply for their family, they all would give their life for their families. The omegas not so good qualities are, that they are rather shy, reserved and a little naïve as soon as humble.

All omegas go in heat once in a month, they will produce a lot of pheromones to thrill alphas. An omega can get pregnant when he/she is in heat, no matter what sex the omega. Only about 1,3% omega's children died.

Relationships:

Omega and Alpha: A friendship between an alpha and an omega is rather unusual. Usually this will end in a soulmate relationship. Most alphas soulmate is an omega. An alpha care deeply for an omega, no matter if is a friend or a soulmate. Alpha-omega families are friendly and caring. Almost no fights happened between these two.

Omega and Beta: The relationship between a beta and an omega is kind of like the relationship between parents and their children. The beta teaches the omega the thing the beta knows and the omega has no problem learning from him. There won't happen any kind of a romantic relationship, so this stays a friendship.

Omega and Omega: Two omegas would spend a lot of time together, since both are sociable and love contact between. Most of omegas a close to their mother/father (even if it is a beta or even an alpha) and have a strong bond with her/him. It is not unusual for two omegas that are close, that their heat-cycle would become in sync.

 _close file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _save file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _file saved_

 _search in folder 'New World'_

 _an encoded file was found_

 _the file is called: nations_1.0_

 _download it?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _enter password_

 _password correct_

 _download file: nations_1.0_

 _download complete_

 _open file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _file opening_

Nations

It been discovered that each nation has a personification. It is unknown if they are also separate in alpha, beta and omega.

 _document read-only_

 _enter password to edit_

 _password correct_

Nations

It been discovered that each nation has a personification. **They are also separate in alpha, beta and omega.**

 **List of nations and their classification:**

 **South Italy (Romano): Omega**

 **North Italy (Veneziano): Omega**

 **Germany: Alpha**

 **List should be supplemented.**

 _Share file?_

 __yes_

 __no_

 _enter name(s)_

 _file shared_


End file.
